kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A.D. 2019: Azwel the Savior
|airdate = April 24, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 2019: Corruption |next = A.D. 2019: Trinity Appears! }} is the eighty-second episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the second episode of the second season. It is the first part of the and tribute arc. It features the debut of the Ridesmapho. Synopsis Azwel makes his presence known into the present-day, having witnessed the world being torn apart after the Great Malfested War. Using the powers from the fragments of the two Soul Swords, he brainwashes the Time Jacker into his subservient puppet to begin his plan to save the human race. In the ensuing confrontation against the Scholar of the Future, Taki, , , and would once again find themselves fighting Another Skyrider and Another Super-1. To make matters worse, the original Kamen Rider and appeared out of nowhere and attacked the heroes while fighting their counterparts. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Cast * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard: Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki ***OOO Tajadol (in ) **Zi-O ***Zi-O **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor used:' **Zi-O ***N/A **Geiz ***N/A *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki **Woz ***Woz, *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type **Woz ***Woz, Futurering Kikai *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Crow ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 EXlasher **Grease Blizzard ***Biotic: ***Abiotic: ***Other: , *'Form used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***EX Strike Armor **Grease Blizzard ***Grease Blizzard Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki, Zi-O, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Taki: G7 Icarus XYZ ***Zi-O: OOO Tajadol Combo ***Geiz: Ex-Aid *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Build, Ex-Aid, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva *While fighting Azwel, Goro curses in English, "F@#$ you!" at the former. External Links *A.D. 2019: Azwel the Savior at FanFiction.Net